The Other Side of You
by ms. dani
Summary: *Sequel to Fire Fountain Academy* Katara is now 17 with a two year old son living in a remote village. Her life is almost perfect, but when Zuko shows up on her porch after not seeing him for three years, she has to decide whether it's worth it to keep him in their lives while the biggest war the world has ever seen is about to start. Is Katara able to fall in love with Zuko again?
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:** Greetings again all of my Zutara fans! I have missed you all! I have gotten a lot of reviews and private messages saying that I should write a sequel to Fire Fountain Academy, so here it is! Sorry if it's a slow start, but I have so good things up my sleeve. Please enjoy this and let me know what you thought!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zuko took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and knocked. He could hear Katara tell Haku to keep eating and she would be right back. He heard her footsteps approaching the door and decided it was now or never. She opened the door and stumbled backwards.

"Z- Zuko?" she stammered. He took a step forward and brushed his long hair out of his eyes,"Katara, it's me."

"Wha- what? What are you doing here?" she looked at him like he was a ghost.

"I'm here for you. For our child", he told her. At the mention of Haku, Katara flared up," You are not touch him! Get out!"

"Katara, please! I've looked for guys for two years! I'm almost 20. I was 17 when you left remember? I've spent two years of my life looking for you!" he told her.

"Is that supposed to impress me Zuko?" she yelled at him," You chose right in front of me! You turned me away!"

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you! Why do you think I was banished? I'm banished Katara. I'm wanted", he told her and ripped out a wanted poster from his bag," See this? There's an award for the person who brings in my body, dead or alive."

"Mommy?" they heard Haku say quietly. Katara turned and saw her son poke his head out from behind the wall," Mommy, why are you yelling?"

"Go to your room Haku", Katara walked towards him.

"You're not even going to let me see my own child?" Zuko yelled at Katara. Katara was about to blast him out of the house, but realized her father was right. Her son needed to meet his father.

She bent over and picked Haku up off the ground and walked over to Zuko.

"Who's this mommy?" Haku pointed a small finger at Zuko.

"Haku", Katara took a deep breath," This is... your daddy."

Haku's eyes doubled in size and he squirmed out of Katara's arms so she had to put him on the floor," Really mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie. Like your friends at day care of daddy's? This is your daddy", she smiled at him even though on the inside she was raging. Zuko bent down so he was Haku's height and extended his hand," It's nice to meet you Haku."

Haku squeled with laughter and ran into Zuko's arms giving him a hug," I've missed you daddy!"

Katara couldn't help but laugh a little considering Haku has never even met Zuko to even miss him.

"I've missed you too buddy", Zuko wrapped his arms around him and had to struggle to hold back a sob, but Katara could see the tears. Even though she hated Zuko, she was happy Haku met his father," I've dreamt about you and mommy every night."

"Really?" Haku smiled," Were the dreams fun?"

"Of course they were", Zuko smiled," I dreamed we went on all sorts of adventures."

"Mommy", Haku turned to Katara," Could daddy eat din- dinner with us?"

Katara sighed and pondered it. She would feel horrible if she said no. Haku was so excited," Yes, I suppose so."

Zuko gave a small smile to Katara, but she just turned around and walked into the kitchen. Zuko's heart leapt into his throat when Haku grabbed onto his hand as best as he could and led him to their table. Zuko sat in the seat across from Haku. There were four chairs and it was a small square wooden table. Katara brought over a bowl and some silverware and put them in front of Zuko. He smiled at her, but she just walked away. _This is going slightly better than I planned_ he though to himself.

Katara served him the beef stew she had made that night and sat down at her spot between him and Haku. They ate silently for awhile, Katara's eyes never leaving Zuko and Zuko's eyes never leaving Haku.

"He looks like me", Zuko finally said quietly.

"I'm well aware", Katara said," He's a beautiful boy."

"Handsome mommy! Only girls are baeutiful", Haku corrected Katara.

Zuko snickered and Katara put her hand on her heart," I am so sorry dear. He's handsome. He's very, very handsome."

"I like your different colored eyes Haku", Zuko smiled," You have one of mine and one of your mothers."

"Why do you leave daddy?" Haku asked Zuko and Zuko blanched. Katara looked at Zuko and smirked," Try and talk your way out of this one Zuko. You don't only need to apologize to me, you have to explain to him where you have been."

He realized Katara was right and took a deep breath," Well Haku. Mommy left me because I made very bad choices."

"Why did you make bad choices?" Haku questioned on.

"Because I thought my daddy was right and he would never hurt me, but he lied to me", Zuko went on. This was all news to Katara too.

"So why didn't you choose to go with mummy?"

"Because...", he looked at Katara," I thought she would choose what I chose, but she left me and honestly, it was the best decision she has ever made. My dad then got mad at me because I wasn't doing what he wanted me too."

"Did you get a time out?" Haku asked and Zuko turned back to him," No. He challenged me to an Agni Kai which is this really bad fight and I said I wasn't going to fight him so he banished me. I've been trying to find you and mommy ever since."

"Why didn't you do what Ozai told you to do?" Katara spoke up.

"Because I was to hurt by you leaving. I didn't want to anything if you weren't there with me Katara", he told her," But I have found you now and we can restart."

Katara looked at him strangely," Zuko, that's not how this works. I haven't seen you in almost three years. You don't know anything about us."

"Katara, that's why I'm here! I'm sorry. Can't you see that? I'm banished! I've lost everything. I can't lose you and Haku too! I gave up everything for you two", he gritted his teeth.

"Don't fight", Haku spoke up," We are a family now. Right?"

They looked at him and then each other. Katara was the first to speak," It's time for bed Haku. Maybe your father would like to read you a story."

"Oooh! Really? Dad do you wanna come see my room?" Haku got out of his chair and jumped up and down.

"Of course! I'd love you to buddy", Zuko stood up and smiled.

"YAY!" Haku yelled and thrusted his tiny hands in the air. Little curls of fire came out and Haku quickly stopped.

"Mommy, it happened again", he held out his hands to her.

"That's okay baby", she smiled and kneeled down in front of him," Your father does a lot more than that."

"Really?" he looked at Zuko. Zuko smiled and held out his hand producing fire.

"Pretty", Haku smiled.

"Hold out your hand", Zuko smiled and Haku did as he was told. Zuko carefully rolled the fire out of his and to Haku's.

"Mommy! Look!" he held out the fire.

"Concentrate Haku", Zuko told him," If you don't concentrate, then the flame will go out."

Haku's eyebrows knitted together as he concentrated on his hand, but the more he concentrated, the smaller the flame got, and eventually just a curl of smoke came up.

"Awww", he frowned at his hand," I messed up."

"That's okay Haku. What you did was amazing for someone you're age", Zuko smiled," You just concentrated a little too hard. Next you'll get it."

Haku smiled and grabbed Zuko's hand," Let's go read the book! I'll show you where my room and my pajamas are."

Katara got a small smile watching Zuko with their son, going upstairs for bed time. Katara was just about done with the dishes when she heard Haku call her. She went upstairs and saw Zuko tickling Haku and him laughing. Zuko stopped and laughed with Haku and Katara felt her heart beat increase. The scene was so perfect and cute.

"I take it you're ready for bed?" Katara smiled at Haku. Haku nodded and climbed under his covers. Katara leaned over and kissed his forehead," I love you Haku. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too", he smiled and kissed her back. He looked over to Zuko," I love you daddy. I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

"Of course you will", Zuko smiled and brushed Haku's black hair out of his eyes," And I love you too Haku."

Zuko bent over and quickly kissed Haku's forehead before walking out. Katara waved goodbye to Haku and she closed the door behind her softly. She sighed and slowly walked downstairs. She didn't know what to do about Zuko... If she was going to turn him away or let him hang around. She got downstairs and saw Zuko looking around at the knick knacks and a photo painted of her and Haku. Zuko briefly smiled at the small photo she had of him and her after their wedding on the top shelf hidden behind another photo frame.

"That was a good day", Katara said behind him and he turned and briefly smiled at her before putting the photo back.

"It was. We are still married you know", he told her and continued to look over the books she had.

"I'm well aware of that Zuko", she told him.

"You could have always remarried", he told her. He heard her sigh and she went to go finish the dishes," I'm not going to have this conversation with you Zuko."

"Why not?" he followed her," Afraid I'd know that you still love me?"

"I love a lot of things, but I can live without them", Katara told him, continuing the dishes left over from dinner.

"Katara, I don't know what you want me to say! I love you! I still do! I have already said the same things over and over again. I messed up! I was young and I was scared and I thought my father knew the best thing for me, but I was wrong", he yelled at her. He walked over to her and turned her to him," Would you stop doing the damn dishes and talk to me?!"

"What do you want me to say Zuko? Leaving you practically killed me! I have had to raise a baby by myself! You looked me in the eyes and didn't choose me", she told him. She could feel tears coming, but she blinked them back," I don't know what else to tell you. You have betrayed my trust. I can never trust you again Zuko."

"You still haven't said you don't love me", Zuko took a step closer to her and she stood her spot," Yes, I did. When I knocked you out I said I loved you. Once."

"Then say it now Katara!" Zuko yelled at her," Say it, say I don't love you anymore Zuko. I don't want you in my life!"

Katara glared at him," I don't know how I feel right now. I can't remarry because you have sucked all the love and caring and trust I had Zuko. Just... leave me be."

Katara walked away and wiped down the dinner table.

"Would you stop doing house work and talk to me?" Zuko begged her.

"No Zuko! I won't! I have a daily routine now Zuko! I have a life. Haku and I have a life", she told him.

"Then let me be a part of it", Zuko pleaded.

"Zuko, I don't know... How am I to ever trust you again?" Katara asked.

"Where am I going to go Katara? I am banished. My family hates me. One of my closest friends is dead..." Zuko listed," I have nowhere to go."

"If you did, if you did have a place to go", Katara started," If your father took you back, would you go? Would you be by his side?"

Zuko walked towards her and held her shoulders. He closed his eyes and savored touching her even if it was for a brief moment," Katara, I'm never leaving you and Haku again. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I will spend everyday with you two. And if you turn me away tonight, I'm going to spend everyday outside of that gate waiting for the day you forgive me and let me be a part of your life."

Katara looked away and squirmed a little. She could feel his heat coming off of his hands. She forgot what his hands felt like...

"Fine", she whispered.

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"I said fine", she looked at him," But if you hurt him, if you hurt him in anyway whether that be teaching him to firebend, being to rough with him, or leaving one day, I'm going to hunt you down, and kick your ass. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes!" Zuko smiled," I got it!"

He hugged Katara without even thinking and Katara tensed, but then relaxed. She could feel memories start to unfold. His hands on her, his lips against her lips, his smile...

Katara pushed herself away from him and he frowned," I want a chance at us again Katara..."

"Zuko, I'm giving you a chance to live with us and be a part of Haku's life, but you and I... Whatever we were and whatever we might be in the future, is going to take time. I just don't trust you Zuko. I'm not going to open my heart to you for you to shut it again", Katara said," And that's not up for discussion."

She walked away and Zuko ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't blame her. He behaved like a monster. They way he hurt her... He would never forgive himself. But he's gonna try. He's gonna try everyday.

Katara returned with extra blankets and a pillow," You can sleep on the couch. I don't have a spare room."

He nodded and helped her take the cushions off the couch," I just wanna say I appreciate this."

Katara nodded," Well I can't garuntee it's going to be super comfy."

"Beats sleeping outside in the rain", he laughed. Katara looked at him," You slept outside?"

"Katara, I'm a banished prince", he laughed," I have wanted posters all over the nations. People don't take in people who look like me. I mean, I'm not exactly a looker."

Katara did indeed look at him and she didn't notice how rough he looked until now. His hair was a lot longer than the lost time she saw him. It was almost touching his shoulders and he was wearing a tattered black shirt that had a hoodie attached to it and he was wearing torn up black pants. Inspite of how ruggid he looked, she still thought he was gorgeous. _Just tell him how you feel_ she thought to herself.

"You still look fine to me", she said quietly and threw the blanket over the couch," I'm going to bed Zuko. I'll see you in the morning. I don't know about you, but it's been a pretty eventful day."

He nodded and walked towards her and hugged her. He didn't mind when she tensed, but he could feel her relaxing a little," I just want to say thank you Katara."

He let her go and she walked away to the staircase," Goodnight Zuko. And... I'm glad you're okay and you're here. That you're not like sleeping outside anymore, that you're safe."

"I'm glad too", he smiled," Goodnight Katara. I lov- Thank you."

She nodded and climbed the stairs up to her room and instantly through herself on her bed. She turned and looked up at her ceiling. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Zuko heard and her squinted his eyes shut. He didn't remember where he was until he had someone jump on his stomach.

"Oh!" he grunted awake and sat up. He looked down and saw Haku smiling at him, sitting on his chest," Good morning daddy! I missed you!"

Zuko smiled and stretched," I missed you too buddy. You sure know how to wake people up."

"He's a morning person. Rises with the son, my father says", Katara commented from the kitchen. Zuko sat up and folded his blankets, putting the couch cushions back where they were.

"How did you sleep?" Katara asked, mixing eggs.

"Great. I've haven't felt this well rested in three years", Zuko smiled," Can I help with anything?"

"No, I got it", Katara shook her head," Just set the table please. Haku, show your father where we keep the plates, forks, and cups please."

"Yes", he grabbed Zuko's hand and they set out to do their chore.

Katara cooked the eggs and ham she got from the market yesterday and brought it to the dining table. Zuko smiled at Katara as she served him, but she didn't meet his eyes. He sighed and smiled at Haku who was stabbing his eggs with his fork.

"Haku, scoop it with your fork. Like I showed you yesterday", Katara told him and showed him with hers. He smiled and nodded, scooping it instead.

Katara looked at Zuko who still was staring at Haku," Weird isn't it?"

Zuko looked at her," How do you mean?"

"Yesterday morning you didn't even know what he looks like and now here he is. You're responsible for another human being", she told him. He smiled a little," So I'm responsible for him now?"

Katara looked shocked," Well ya! I told you last night that if you want a part of our lives, you can't go anywhere. He needs a father. Someone to teach him firebending. I can't very well do that."

Zuko smiled and nodded," I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, you might want to later today", Katara said slowly.

"What, why?"

"Well...", Katara looked away," Aang, Sokka, and Suki are dropping by today for a visit."

"So? Gives me a chance to apologize for my behavior", he told her.

"Zuko, I don't think you understand. They want nothing to do with you", Katara tried to explain.

"Katara", he looked at her in the eyes," I want to be a part of your's and Haku's life. If I'm going to do that, they need to be okay with me. I plan on being your husband again. I'm going to make you fall in love with me again, not that you ever fell out of love with me."

Katara smirked, but didn't answer as Zuko winked at her. She wouldn't say it to him, but she was actually starting to like him being around. Deep down she knew she missed him, but she wasn't about to admit that. She missed seeing his gorgeous face and his humor...

Katara put Haku's sweater on him and he ran to go get his shoes.

"Where is he going?" Zuko asked, coming out of the kitchen. He offered to do the dishes for Katara and Katara could not say no to that. She hated mornings.

"He goes to day care during the day", Katara told him, putting her sweater on.

"Why? Do you work?" Zuko asked, putting on his jacket too.

"No", Katara put on her shoes," But I think it's important that he interacts with other children. He can't just be around me all the time. He needs to be somewhat independent."

"Katara", Zuko laughed," Don't you think he's a little to young to be independent? He's two!"

"No, I don't think he's to young! He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet", Katara told him," Haku, we're leaving!"

"Katara, he's two! He can barely stand on his two feet now", Zuko tried to tell her.

Katara turned to him and pointed a finger into his chest," _You_ do not get to have an opinion on how he is raised! You have to earn that. When you wake up in the middle of the night for a nightmare, cook for him three times a day, kiss a boo boo, and hold him when he cries, then you can have a say."

Zuko sighed as he slipped on his shoes and followed Katara and Haku outside.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked him.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I missed on two years. I'm not missing anything in his life anymore Katara", Zuko told her. He pulled up his hood and brushed his hair over his scar.

"Zuko, you don't need to hide yourself here", she told him," No one here knows who you are."  
"How do you know?" he asked her.

"Trust me."

He took off his hood and walked outside with them. Katara's heart soared when Zuko took Haku's hand and she took Haku's other hand. It was nice to be a somewhat family again. Haku laughed when Zuko picked him up and swung him with the hand he was holding. Soon Katara was doing it too and laughing with them as they swung Haku in the air.

They reached Haku's daycare laughing and smiling.

"Daddy, come meet my friends!" Haku grabbed Zuko's hand and led him in the play area.

"Katara, it's so nice to see you", Haku's teacher, Mrs. Lee, walked towards her," You look nice today."

"Thank you", Katara smiled," Zuko, come here."

Zuko stood and told Haku he would be back in one minute. Zuko walked over to them and smiled at Haku's teacher.

"Oh, hello", Mrs. Lee smiled," Who's this?"

Katara smiled," Mrs. Lee, this is Haku's father."

"Pleasure", Zuko smiled and extended his hand which Mrs. Lee shook and smiled," I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were in the picture."

"I've been away for a little while", Zuko smiled awkwardly.

"I don't need to know", Mrs. Lee smiled," I'm just happy you're in his life. I could tell he was starting to wonder what fathers are. You could not have come at a better time."

"Well I was going to ask you how Haku is doing actually", Katara asked Mrs. Lee," Is there anything _we_ could help him out with or anything?"

"Well he is getting along with other kids well, but he has trouble staying focused in class, especially on group projects", she told them," I know he's young, but it's a matter of him just not even sitting down."

"We will work with him on it", Katara told her," We'll be on our way. Bye Haku!"

Haku came running over and hugged Katara goodbye," Bye mom." Haku turned to Zuko and hugged him," Bye daddy."

"Bye buddy", Zuko smiled and hugged him back," Your mother and I will be back when your school is over."

"Okay!" he smiled and went running off. Katara and Zuko waved by to Mrs. Lee and walked away.

"So what do you do now?" Zuko asked Katara as they walked towards town.

"Well now I usually do some grocery shopping, go home put things away, clean, garden", she told him," I don't really know. Anything I'd like really."

"Don't you have to work to support the house?" he asked. Katara shook her head," No. I get money from my father. He's paid off the house for the next three years. He wanted me to just make sure I take care of myself and Haku. But I do small errands for people that usually earn me money. I heal a lot of people."

Zuko nodded and smiled as she greeted people in the town," Seems like you know a lot of people here."

"Well I've lived here for over a year now", she smiled at him," We have a good thing going here."

"I'm not messing hit up am I?" Zuko asked her," People are going to wonder who I am..."

"And we're going to tell the truth", she told him," Your Haku's father and you're living with us."

"I'm living with you now, am I?" he smiled at her. She looked at him and sighed," Zuko, don't read to much in what I say... I'm happy your living with us for Haku, but that's the only reason."

"Jeese, let a man dream Katara", he rolled his eyes and he smiled when she smiled back. The rest of the afternoon went peacefully. Them getting to know each other again and her introducing him to people. As they walked home Katara decided to really get down to what happened.

"So what did happen after I left Zuko?" she peered at him. They got more groceries than usual so he was carrying a bag.

"Well, after you left and I regained consciousness, thank you for that by the way, I took over the throne again, but and I'm being honest here, I was more hostile about it", he told her grimly.

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say some people got hurt if they upset me", he told her quietly and she looked at him sadly," I was becoming to aggressive and I didn't understand why. I was mad at you. I was furious... I put out a bounty for you too. Finally after almost a year of my Uncle talking to me about my emotions and what's really wrong with me, I realized you left because of what _I_ did."

"What? You thought I was just being a horrible person?" she looked at him.

"Well yeah! I was mad and furious. Why blame myself when I can just blame you?" he laughed awkwardly," So anyways, after the realization of all of it being my fault, I sank into depression. I didn't do anything. Didn't leave my chambers for days. My father was getting tired of it. He stormed into my room one day and yelled at me to snap out of it and I told him everything. I told him I didn't want the throne anymore without you and my child."

"Ouch", Katara mumbled," So do I wanna know what happened next?"

He laughed again," Well it's kind of obvious. He didn't like that. He wouldn't have his son be a traitor to his nation, so he challenged me to an Agni Kai. This one was until death however..."

Katara didn't realize her heart sank and she almost threw up. She was mad at Zuko, but if he was dead... She didn't even want to think about it.

"So... Is he dead?"

"No", Zuko scoffed," Sadly, no. I refused to fight him and he banished me. Not before he kicked my butt six ways till Sunday though."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Katara placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her," It's fine Katara. It opened my eyes and I found a new purpose in life. To be the best father and best husband I can be."

She smiled at him and they continued to walk. They walked inside Katara's house and walked into the kitchen, Katara showing him where the different things went.

"I must say, you guys have a nice little life", he smiled at her. Katara smiled," It didn't come easy. Oh, look at the time! They will be here soon!"

Katara started to hyperventilate and panic.

"Katara, calm down", Zuko laughed," I'm prepared for anything. They can't do anything to me that hasn't already happened."

She looked at him and nodded," Jeese, if I didn't think they'd approve of you before, they sure won't approve of you now..."

Zuko laughed and took the risk of kissing her forehead gently. He pulled back and she was looking at him. She didn't know what to feel. It was more of a comfort kiss than romantic or at least that was what she told herself.

"It will be fine", he told her," The final say is yours. Do you want me to leave?"

She sighed and shook her head," No."

"Then I'm not going anywhere", he smiled," Now, if you don't mind, it's been months since I've taken a good bathing and I'm sure I've already polluted your couch enough."

She smiled and laughed," Upstairs to the left."

She laughed harder as Zuko practically flew up the stairs to get clean. She took a deep breath _you can do this Katara._

* * *

"Hey Katara!" Aang smiled as he walked in with Sokka and Suki.

"Hey sis", Sokka hugged Katara," Where's my little man?"

"He's at school right now", she smiled at them and moved to hug Suki who had a little bump.

"What is this?!" Katara said happily gesturing to Suki's stomach.

"Two months", she smiled," Not really showing, but it's there."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you", Katara hugged her again. They all moved to the dining table and sat down. Katara put in a section so the table was bigger and there six chairs now.

"So what's been going on?" Aang smiled at her as he sat down.

"Uh, a lot actually", she sighed and smiled a little," Something big has rather happened and you three have to promise me that you won't yell or fight or freak out."

"What-?" Sokka started.

"Promise me", she insisted.

"We promise, but what are you-?" Sokka started again and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The three of them gasped at seeing Zuko emerge from the staircase. He smiled awkwardly and threw his shirt back on since he was just wearing pants. He walked towards them and stood behind Katara.

"Katara, what is _he_ doing here?" Sokka hissed at her.

"He's here because I told him to be", she told him. She looked at Aang and he was just glaring at him.

"Katara, I cannot support your decision allowing him to stay here. He's a wanted man", Sokka pointed at Zuko.

"Only because his father is the evilist man on Earth", she told him," He banished Zuko and Aang, you know that cause you're the one that told my father."

"Why were you banished?" Suki asked. She wasn't yelling or glaring, but she was cautious.

"Because I refused the throne and I didn't want to take over nation's like my father wanted me too", he told them," Before any of you say anything or yell at me, I know I messed up. I turned my back on Katara when she was pregnant with my child. I was a horrible person, but I said my apologies to Katara and she has... Somewhat forgiven me."

Katara smiled at him," I have, somewhat."

"How can you forgive him!" Aang shouted out," He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us! He had your father sent to the Boiling Rock! He abandoned you and Haku!"

"Aang, that's enough!" Katara yelled back at him," First of all, what happens in this house, is my business. I _do not_ appreciate you yelling under my roof. Secondly, he explained his side to me and if did to you, you would understand it a little more. Thirdly, I did forgive him for what he did, but we aren't together just to let everyone know. I need a father for Haku and Haku has a right to a father."

"Why does it have to be him?!" Aang yelled and pointed at Zuko.

"Because he's _my_ son", Zuko stepped forward," And I love him, and not you or anyone in this room is going to keep _my_ wife and _my_ son away from me! You got that?!"

Aang stood silently and glared at Zuko.

"Well, I'm not for this, but it's your decision Katara", Sokka told her," But I don't trust you Zuko. I haven't since the first day I met you."

"I don't need your trust. I need Katara's", Zuko replied.

"Well I never really knew you before you met Katara or even afterwards, but what you did was wrong. _But_ as a fellow soon-to-be mother, I am with Katara. Just don't ya know, make more kids", Suki smiled and Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm against this whole thing! You're a wanted fugitive! You turned your back not only on Katara, but all of us. You left her alone and pregnant. To me, you will never be accepted!" Aang yelled at him," You are lucky I don't go and report you!"

"Need I remind you that you were once a wanted fugitive!" Katara threw back at Aang and stood up," And if you reported him, I would _never_ forgive you Aang. Ever! Now, why don't you put your personal issues about this aside and look at the big picture!"

Everyone knew she was referencing the fact that Aang secretly liked Katara, but Katara was having none of his childish behavior. Aang's face grew red and he stormed out, Sokka and Suki following closely behind him to talk to him about all of this.

Katara sighed and leaned on the table, running a hand through her hair," That didn't go as planned Zuko."

"I think it went pretty well", Zuko smiled at her and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh Zuko, did I make a mistake?" Katara thought out loud.

"No", he smiled and stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands off her face," Katara, just breathe. I am here for you and Haku. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. She missed the warmth that radiated off of him and his gold eyes.

"It almost doesn't seem real that you're here sometimes Zuko", she said quietly," I missed you so much."

Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't handle it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly," I missed you so much Zuko. I cried all the time. I could never move on because you have all my heart Zuko. I am so worried if I get close to you again, you're just going to disappear again. I don't want my heart getting ripped open again."

"It's not going to Katara", she could feel him crying and he was hugging her back, tightly. They stayed like that for awhile. Just hugging each other and crying softly. Zuko was relieved to have her hugging again and that she finally said what she had been keeping down.

Zuko was the first to pull away, but he only did it so he could look in her eyes. He brought his hand up and slowly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Katara's heart was pounding, worrying if she should let this happen or not. He gave a small smile and slowly started to lean in.

* * *

**So there it is! Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I am so happy so many of you are reading this and already reviewing it! Already so many have added this as a follower or to their favorites. Literally made my day! I love you all so much :) This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I felt this chapter was dragging on a bit. So enjoy and review :* _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and saw the she was hesitant, but he had to push her a little. He smiled a little as she started to lean it to. So close and...

"Katara, I don't think Aang is going to get used to this", Sokka walked in and being who he is, didn't even sense what was happening. Katara pushed away from Zuko quickly and walked into the kitchen and Zuko sighed with frustration. He was so close. Like literally centimeters from her face! He frowned at Sokka as he continued to tell Katara how Aang still wasn't coming in and he walked outside.

"Zuko, don't!" Katara called after him and he could hear him following her.

"What is your problem?" Zuko walked outside and yelled at Aang," Everyone else seems to understand what's happening except you! I have said my piece. You're supposed to be the Avatar. Forgiveness and peace is your thing! So if you can't accept my apology and respect Katara's choice, that's on you!"

Aang stoop up and was about to yell back, but sighed," Fine. You know what Katara, I was hoping one day I could be the father to Haku, but obviously that's not going to happen!"

Katara blushed and looked away, but Zuko kept his eyes on Aang.

"As for you", Aang pointed at Zuko," If you so much as hurt her again, I'm going to hunt you down."

"Then you will have to get in line because Katara's first", Zuko smirked at him, but Aang wasn't having any of his humor.

"What is your father planning?" Aang asked Zuko.

Zuko frowned," I thought you knew."

"Only a little..."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, stepping forward.

"Maybe this is a conversation better discussed inside", Suki told them and looked at some of the villagers looking at them from Zuko and Aang's yelling match.

They all headed inside and sat around the table.

"Now", Katara started," Let's start over. Zuko, what are you and Aang talking about? What plans?"

"Katara, I told you", Zuko looked at her," I was banished because I wasn't following my fathers orders."

Katara nodded," Yeah, but you never specified what his orders were."

"I'm going to just come right out and say it, there is a war coming", he told them and Katara gasped, but Aang, Suki, and Sokka looked like they knew.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, placing her hand on Zuko's arm. He tried not to enjoy her touch since they were discussing such urgent matters.

"My father plans to take over other nations like he did with the Air Temples, but much more powerful and much more agressive."

"Oh no", Katara looked at them with worry," Why aren't you as shocked as me?"

"Well Katara..." Sokka started," We kind of have had suspicions for awhile."

"Why was I not told?" she looked at them with confusion.

"Well..." Suki started, but Aang took over. He was still furious with Katara and he knew she wasn't to blame, but he was hurt and people say things when they are hurt.

"Katara! You aren't a fighter anymore! You live in your safe little haven where nothing fazes you. We didn't tell you because you can't help. You're a mother and now you have him. You have so much on your plate how can you possibly handle a situation like this? The most you're ever concerned about is what vegetable to buy!"

Suki and Sokka looked at Aang with shock and Zuko looked like he was about to kill Aang; but Katara looked like she was about to cry, but then sadness was quickly filled by anger.

"Get out!" she stood and pointed to the door," Get out now! You wanna know why I could never be with you? Because you behave like this when you are upset! You are a boy and I need a man. Zuko _is_ a man. He takes responsibility and doesn't act like a child when things go his way. Now get out!"

Aang stood, tipping his chair over and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Sokka kissed his sister goodbye since he took Aang leaving as the cue their visit was over. Suki walked over to her and hugged," I am so sorry for Aang's behavior. You know it's just because he cares about you deeply. Don't take what he says to heart."

Katara nodded and kissed her goodbye. After she heard them leave she sank into the chair and put her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She heard Zuko sit down next to her," I am so sorry he behaved that way to you Zuko. I told you it wasn't going to go well."

"Katara, you're looking at the bad side of things", Zuko put a hand on her shoulder," Look at it this way, Suki and Sokka accept your decision and Haku is happy. Now Aang knows somewhat what my father is up too."

Katara ran her hands through her hair and smiled a little," Yeah, you're right... Aang is just upset right now. He just needs time to calm down. So what now?"

"Now, we relax a little. There isn't anything we can do about the oncoming war yet, so for right now, we just stay tight. Besides, we can't do anything either without Aang. When he calms down, he will find me and we will start making plans. But for right now, let's just go about your normal routine and I will learn things around here and learn how to be a father."

Katara smiled at him," You have only been here for a day and already you've helped me out more than you can imagine. Thank you."

"So I take it you're warming up to me?" he smiled at her and leaned forward.

"Zuko, I still can never forget about what you did. I will never forget the feeling I got when you looked at me in the eyes and told me your choice. I don't know when I will be able to trust you again, but yes, Zuko, I am starting to warm up to you."

He smiled and grabbed her hand in his. She smiled and stood up, her hand slipping from his.

"Ya know, you almost kissed me", Zuko said quietly walking up behind her as she approached the sink, peeling some carrots for dinner that night.

"Zuko, I don't know what came over me, but I wouldn't have kissed you", she told him, but he could see her neck turning red.

"Katara, just admit you missed me", he said closely behind her.

"I did. Earlier", she retorted," But that doesn't mean I want to be physical with you."

"What about all you said?" he asked her, risking to place his hands on her shoulders. She tensed slightly and felt her head telling her to run away from him and not to trust him, but her heart was telling her to risk it. She turned and faced him. She was surprised by how close he was to her.

"Just one kiss, and I promise that if you don't like it, you don't ever have to kiss me again", he smiled wickedly at her. She took a deep breath and looked away. _What's the harm? I'm not going to like it and then I don't have to kiss him ever again..._

Katara looked at him and she swears she could hear his heart beating. Before she knew it he grabbed her face and kissed her. She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the kiss because she wouldn't allow this to happen again. She heard him moan quietly and she decided it was now or never.

She gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away," We have to go pick up Haku..."

"Katara", he breathed and she could feel her knees buckle.

"No Zuko. You said that if I let you do that, it doesn't have to happen again", she told him, getting her shoes on.

"Oh please! Like you didn't enjoy that", he rolled his eyes and got his jacket on," Even you're not that big of a liar..."

"Regardless if I liked it or not, it's not going to happen again", she told him walking out the door.

"Why not!" he yelled after her and shut the door.

Katara sighed, but kept walking," How many times are we going to discuss this? I feel like we've been saying the same things for the past day! I can't get hurt by you again. It's one thing allowing you to live with me, it's another thing to let you in my heart again."

He sighed and held her hand. She looked at him weirdly," Oh please Katara. It's just a hand. At least let allow me this much."

She rolled her eyes at him being so dramatic, but allowed it. She instinctively gripped his hand tighter without even meaning to.

"Daddy! Mommy!" they heard Haku yell and saw him running towards them. Katara smiled when Zuko bent down and picked up Haku in his arms.

"Look what I drawed in class", he showed them a picture.

"It's drew Haku", Zuko corrected," You say 'look what I drew in class.'"

Haku nodded," Sorry. Look what I _drew_ in class."

Katara smiled at her son using the proper grammar and took the paper from him. She smiled at the photo of stick figures.

"That's you mommy. I am there and there's daddy", Haku pointed out the stick figures. Katara looked at Zuko who had to hide the tears he had in his eyes. Katara knew this was an important moment for him.

Katara was the first one this time to hold Zuko's hand as they walked home. Zuko tried to remember Katara's words when she said don't read to much into the things I say and do, but he couldn't help but feel this was a big thing. He squeezed her hand and saw her smile from the corner of his eye and held Haku on his shoulders.

At first Katara was nervous about having Haku up so high, but she relaxed more when she saw how happy Haku was.

"Did Uncle Sokka already visit?" Haku said when they got closer to their house. Zuko frowned and Katara sighed," Yeah baby. He had to leave with Uncle Aang and Aunt Suki."

"Uncle Aang?" Zuko quirked an eyebrow at Katara," Seriously?"

Katara shrugged," Well what else would he be called?"

"Katara, the guy was trying to be Haku's father. I don't think 'uncle' is the best name", Zuko laughed.

"Who's going to be my dad? You're my daddy, right?" Haku hugged Zuko's head. Zuko smiled and looked up at Haku," Of course I am bud. Forever."

Haku smiled and pulled Zuko's hair a little," Ow...!"

"Haku, we've talked about the hair pulling", Katara helped Zuko out by pulling his hair out of Haku's hands.

They got into the yard and Zuko put Haku down," So what happens now?"

"Anything you want Zuko", Katara laughed," We don't plan things. We just go with the flow."

"The flow? Katara, us two gentlemen are firebenders. We don't flow", he smirked and Katara stuck her tongue out.

"Mind if I show Haku some firebending her could manage?" Zuko asked Katara who smiled," Zuko he's your child too. If you want some responsibility you decide. Just be careful with him. You can decide what he does too now. You're raising him too."

Zuko smiled as Katara went inside to grab her knitting supplies and came back outside to knit on her porch swing.

"Alright Haku", Zuko smiled at his son," I'm going to teach you some firebending."

"Really?" he jumped up and down smiling.

"Of course! If you're going to be the best firebender in the world, we gotta start practicing now", Zuko smiled," Over the years, you will learn and I will be by your side the whole time coaching you."

Katara smiled at Zuko planning to be in Haku's future, teaching him to be a great firebender. She knew Zuko was considered one of the best firebenders in his nation before he was banished. She trusted Haku in his hands.

"Alright Haku", he told his son," Stand right in front of me, hands at your side. Stand up straight."

Haku did as he was told, but within seconds he was squirming.

"I said stand there. Don't move", Zuko pointed at Haku and Haku stood still, for only about a minute. He began to fidget and squirm again.

"Haku, I told you to stand still!" Zuko yelled at him and pointed his finger at Haku. Haku's eyes widened and his bottom lip stuck out, but he remained still.

"Was that needed?" Katara put her stuff down and walked towards them," Zuko, that was rude!"

"Katara, that's how firebending is taught. I don't think you understand", Zuko told her and placed his hands on his hips," This is how I was taught by my father."

"Yeah, and look at him!" Katara yelled," Do you really want to be him?"

"I'm not him, but Katara, regardless if I was taught by him or another master, this is how firebending is taught", he told her," Firebending is about discipline. Fire is not something to joke about Katara. It's dangerous. If it's not controlled it can harm and devastate. You know that more than anyone."

Katara took a deep breath and nodded. She didn't like her son being yelled at, but she knew Zuko knew what he was doing. He was right. Fire was more harmful than water and without Haku being taught how to control it, it could get out of control. She wasn't able to teach Haku how to handle it, so she was happy Zuko was here, regardless of how strict he was.

"Fine", Katara said quietly," Just don't hurt him..."

Zuko nodded and turned back to Haku who was actually standing still, but he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Haku", Zuko bent in front of him," I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but firebending isn't a joking matter. Can you understand that?"

Haku nodded and bit his lip," Yesth daddy."

Haku sniffled and Zuko hugged him," Don't you want to be a great firebender?"

"Yes!" he answered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Then you need to listen and trust me Haku and know that what I teach you, I do it with love. Okay?" Zuko told him slowly so he understood. He wasn't going to be like his father and how he taught him. His father burned him and yelled at him. True, it made Zuko into a great firebender, one of the best his nation had seen, but it came with a cost. The cost of a father and son. He wasn't going to do that to Haku.

"Alright Haku. I want you to stand there. Hands in a fist at your side, chin up, eyes forward. I want you to stay like that until I tell you to stop. Okay?" Zuko told him. Haku nodded and stayed put. He didn't want Zuko to yell at him again. Zuko walked away and back up to Katara.

"Zuko, how long are you going to keep him like that?" Katara asked and looked at Haku with worry.

"Only about 10 more minutes", Zuko sat down next to her and draped an arm around her," I'm not only teaching him discipline and how to listen, but I'm also solving the problem with him not sitting still in class."

Katara smiled at Zuko and was happy he remembered what Haku's teacher had told them to work with Haku on. Katara leaned slightly into Zuko's arm and was happy he was actually making an effort.

* * *

**So there it is! Review please :)**

**Aipom4: Thank you so much! And thank you for being the very first reviewer. Love you!**

**chickenwang: Thank you. Hope this chapter was to your liking!**

**stordec23: Thank you! I'm so glad you're reading this one too. You are one of the reviewers I actually recognize from FFA :) Love ya.**

** .Bicycle: Thank you so much :***

**Demonpie17: Yay you're back! I luv ya so much girlly :) You're reviews are always so funny. Hope you liked this one too!**

**LoveTearsLies: It's rate M for language and later content. I like my stories to get pretty physical so just be patient :) It will get Rated M later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Author:** Sup playas. Here it is. Let me know what you thought and hope you enjoyed :) _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Katara, Zuko, I am so pleased to hear that you have been working on with Haku and him being able to stay still for more than 30 seconds", Mrs. Lee smiled at them as they dropped Haku at daycare the next day," I will let you know how he does when you come to pick him up."

"Thank you", Zuko smiled," Haku, now when Mrs. Lee says stay till in your seat for a lesson, you sit there. Okay?"

"Yes, dad", Haku bowed slightly, which Zuko showed him yesterday.

"Haku", Zuko laughed," Give me a hug. We only bow when we are in training."

Haku smiled and hugged Zuko goodbye and then Katara, running off to play with his other friends.

"Training? What training?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Zuko is teaching Haku to control his firebending", Katara smiled and placed a hand on Zuko's arm.

"Really?" Mrs. Lee smiled," I had no idea Zuko was a firebender. That explains where Haku got his wonderful gift."

Zuko smiled proudly and grabbed Katara's hand as they said their goodbyes.

"Do you think she would ever suspicious of who I am?" Zuko asked Katara.

"No. I moved her for a reason", she told him," I needed to be in a place where no one has ever heard of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara... It is very rare that new people ever come here."

"Jeese, how did you ever find this place?" Zuko laughed.

"Like I said, I moved here for a reason", Katara smiled.

"So, do we need to grocery shop today?" Zuko asked Katara as they walked into their house.

"No", Katara shook her head," If you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs. You can do, whatever it is you like."

"I thought you always have stuff to do. You know, you're 'routine' that you have", Zuko smiled and made quotations with his fingers.

"Well sometimes I need days to myself", Katara smiled. She walked into her room and flung her body onto her bed. She personally loved her room. She had somewhat designed it after her room when she lived at Zuko's. She painted her walls white and had cherry blossoms painted on the walls. She had white billowy curtains and light blue blankets.

She felt immediently relaxed in her room, but then frowned. Zuko didn't really have a room. He was probably just milling around downstairs. She got up and walked to Haku's playroom. She had a seperate room from Katara's and Haku's bedroom that was for their extracuricular activities. She looked around the room. It was kinda small, but it would do.

"I thought you were up in your room?" Zuko asked Katara. She had just returned from the village with bags in her hands. Zuko didn't even see her leave or hear her.

"I went to town for some things", she shrugged.

"I would have gone with you", Zuko smiled," What did ya get?"

"Nothing", she shrugged," Just some things."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow," Okay? Do you need help unloading?"

"No, I'm taking this stuff upstairs", she told him and walked up the stairs. Zuko watched her walk away and was curious as to why she was being so secretive, but decided it was best to leave it alone. He was very tempted to 'visit' her in her room, but he just started making headway. He didn't want to damage what he aleady made somewhat progress on.

Katara dumped some paint in a bin and set to work on the room. She didn't have furniture yet, but she had some things up her sleave.

"Hey Katara, when do we pick up Haku again?" Zuko yelled up to Katara. Katara was so focused on what she was doing that she forgot what time it was.

"Uh, around now", she yelled back to him. She put down her paint brush and went downstairs to him.

"Why are you covered in paint?" he laughed at her. She was splattered with it," Uh, just doing some housework I needed to get to. Why don't you go pick him up today?"

"Wha-? Really?" Zuko smiled at her.

"Yeah", she smiled back at him," I think I can trust you picking him up from school. He will probably be happy to see his father. Allow you two some alone time together."

"Yeah, okay", Zuko put his shoes on," I remember the way there. Um, I guess I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay", she smiled at him. He walked up to her and picked her up in a hug," I just want to say thank you Katara. I'm really happy for this oppertunity."

She smiled at him and he quickly kissed her and then walked out the door. She shook her head at his show of affection and went back to painting.

"Hey Haku!" Zuko smiled at his son running towards him.

"Hey dad! Where's mummy?" Haku hugged Zuko as he picked him up.

"Your mother said for me to come get you today", Zuko smiled," Is that okay?"

"Yes", Haku smiled. Zuko was about to walk away, but Mrs. Lee called them back.

"Excuse me, Zuko?" he turned around and walked back to her," Oh I'm sorry. Yes?"

"Oh, where is Katara?"

"She sent me to come get him today", Zuko smiled at Haku still in his arms.

"Well that's nice to have your father come pick you up, huh Haku?" Mrs. Lee smiled at Haku who nodded.

"Is there something up?" Zuko asked Mrs. Lee.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Lee smiled," I just wanted to tell you your work with Haku has been paying off. He was doing great today! Listened very well, stayed where he was supposed to say... I just want to say whatever you're doing, keep it up."

Zuko smiled and he and Haku walked off.

"I don't have school tomorrow", Haku smiled at Zuko.

"Really? Then we will have to take a little field trip with mommy", Zuko smiled," I say we should have a picnic tomorrow and go on a little adventure. What do you think?"

"Like the adventures you dreamed about before you came here?" Haku smiled and Zuko was surprised that he remembered Zuko saying he dreamed about Haku before he came to live with them.

"_Exactly_ like the adventures I dreamed about buddy", Zuko smiled.

"Honey, we're home!" Zuko sang out and Haku laughed. Katara came downstairs covered in even more paint than she was in when Zuko left.

"What are you possibly painting up there that is causing this much of a mess?" Zuko laughed and picked up Katara's arm and then dropped it back to his side.

"Just a little housework", she smiled," Hey baby! How was school?"

"Good! Mrs. Lee says I was very good today", Haku smiled and dropped his bag in the living room.

"Uh uh, where do you put your bag Haku?" Katara looked at him and put her hands on her hips. He frowned, picked it up, and put it on a coat rack near the door. He had a little step stool in front of it.

"Good job", Katara smiled," Zuko, would you mind making dinner?"

At this Zuko blanched a little," Uh, sure?"

"Why do you sound hesitant? I thought you wanted more responsibility", Katara laughed awkardly.

"Well, I uh, don't know... how", Zuko admitted embarassingly. He felt rather infuriated when Katara broke down laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" Zuko frowned at her," I've never had to cook! I was a prince! I was a king! I didn't need to cook."

"You were a king daddy?" Haku asked Zuko with wide eyes. Katara looked a little uncomfortable, but gestured for Zuko to answer.

"Yes Haku. I was and mommy was my queen", Zuko admitted to Haku with a small smile.

"You were a princess mommy?" Haku smiled and ran over to Katara. Katara sighed," Yes Haku. I _was_ once upon a time."

"Does that make me a prince?" Haku smiled.

"In a way, yes", Zuko smiled," If mommy and I ever take back our place, you will be."

"Yay!" Haku laughed and then ran up to his room. Katara watched him go and turned to Zuko," Zuko, I don't want you filling his head up with stories and false hopes."

"Katara, I wasn't filling his head up with anything. I told him the truth", Zuko told her and walked to the kitchen to 'start dinner'.

"Zuko, I am not done talking to you", Katara followed him.

"Well, what do you want me to say Katara?" Zuko turned to her," I'm not going to tell him about his families history. I am proud that I was Fire Lord. I am not proud of what I did and what happened, but he should feel proud of his heritage. He would be a prince in your tribe too Miss Southern Water Tribe Princess."

"Zuko, that's not what I'm saying", Katara rolled her eyes," What I am saying is that we can't tell him to much... I don't want him going to school and telling these stories. People don't know who we are, but they know what a Fire Lord and Fire Lady are."

Zuko sighed and leaned against the counter,"... okay... Fine. I guess I see your point, but if he asks, I'm not going to lie."

Katara sighed and crossed her arms," Fine. Just don't fill his head up with false hope saying he's going to be a prince someday Zuko."

"Why not?" Zuko eyed her," He is a prince. He has loyal blood. I plan on taking my throne back someday and when I do, you are going to be Fire Lady and he is going to be Prince of the Fire Nation. The next in line for Fire Lord when I step down."

"What are you talking about?!" Katara yelled at him," He and I aren't going back there!"

"What are you talking about? You're my wife! If I'm Fire Lord, you're Fire Lady", he yelled back at her," And if I go back, I'm taking him with me!"

Katara felt herself tear up," You can't take him away from me! You haven't even been here the past few years! You don't have a say!"

"That's not what you've been saying! I'm his parent too. I'm responsible for him too! Now, we are not going to have this discussion anymore!" Zuko yelled at her as he walked towards her.

"Who do you think-!" Katara started, but she stopped when Zuko reached her.

"Katara, no! I said we are done with this discussion! It's not going to happen anytime soon Katara, so we aren't having this conversation anymore!" he yelled at her and she stayed quiet. She took a deep beath and nodded," Okay fine. You're right. No sense in having this conversation now."

Zuko nodded curtly and turned back to the kitchen," Now, show me how to cook."

Katara smirked, but stayed in her place.

"Today woman!"

She gasped and laughed at him, walking towards him. Although she disagreed with some of his plans, she did like having him around more and more.

* * *

**stordec23: Well I'm glad you are liking this story :) It's a slow start, but I have more coming!**

**Aipom4: Well thanks! I didn't want them to get together so quickly. I mean, he did something awful to her. I think if any girl, or a boy if that's the case, we're in the same situation, we would react the same. I'm trying to write it like it is happening to me so the emotions are more real and I can understand them better. I mean, if this happened to me, I'd probably kill the guy lol.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I rarely get called a great writer and I don't think I am, but it's always nice to hear it :) Made my day!**

**jen: Thank you :) I had so many requests to make a sequel and I decided I needed to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! I am so sorry I've been so AWOL lately! I've been so busy. Well here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What is it that you are possibly doing up there?" Zuko asked Katara as she came downstairs, still splattered with paint.

"Just house chores", Katara shrugged," Wait, where are you two going?"

"We are going on a picnic and an adventure", Zuko smiled at Haku who was struggling to put on his shoes.

"Oh?" Katara looked at them with a worried expression," Well have fun you two. _Please_ be safe."

Zuko looked at her and knitted his eyebrows together," I said _we_ are _all_ going on a picnic and on an adventure. So get going, get dressed, and put down your paint brushes."

"But I have-", Katara pointed upstairs.

"Katara", Zuko looked at the ceiling and put his hands on hips," I said we are all going. Now, go get dressed and put on your shoes so we can leave. If you choose not to, then Haku and I are going to be forced to dress you. Right Haku?"

"Right dad", Haku walked up beside him and planted his feet apart, his hands on his hips, and pursed his lips. Katara couldn't help but laugh at her son's attempt to look serious.

"Okay, okay, okay", Katara held up her hands," I don't wanna be held down against my will! Just give me a minute."

Katara raced up the stairs and shut the door to Haku's playroom and went to her room to get changed. She raced downstairs and Zuko was waiting with Haku at the door with a bag on his back.

"What's that?" Katara pointed at the bag on Zuko's back.

"You are _really_ out of it today huh?" Zuko frowned," I said we are going on a picnic. What does one do on a picnic Haku?"

"We eat food outside!" Haku smiled.

"So what is in my bag Haku?" Zuko smiled.

"Food!"

"And right you are!" Zuko picked Haku up and smiled at Katara," Jeese Katara, don't be so absent minded."

Katara smiled, but frowned when Haku smiled," Yeah, don't be stupid mommy."

"Hey", Zuko smiled," We don't speak to mommy like that."

"But you did", Haku pointed into Zuko's chest.

"It's an age thing. When you are my age, then you can talk to mommy like that", Zuko smiled at Katara.

"Okay!" Haku yelled and scrambled out of Zuko's arm and opened the door, going outside.

"Gee, thanks Zuko. I have something to look forward to when Haku get's older", Katara rolled her eyes and followed Haku out," So where are we going?"

"You tell me. I know you well enough to know that you have a favorite spot here", Zuko quirked an eyebrow.

"You would be correct. You wanna go to the lake Haku?" Katara smiled.

"Yeah!" Haku smiled and grabbed Zuko's hand.

* * *

"This place is very wonderful", Zuko smiled at Katara. They were soaking up the sun and Haku was playing in the water. They were sitting on the blanket, Zuko on his back with his hand behind his head and Katara leaning on her elbows, keeping an eye on Haku.

"Lean back with me", Zuko smiled.

"I can't", Katara told him," Little kids and water don't mix Zuko. Did you know a kid can drown in an inch of water?"

"Who told you that?" Zuko laughed.

"My grandmother once told me that", Katara told him.

"How is a kid going to drown in an inch of water?" Zuko smiled," They aren't going to shove their face in water and inhale it in."

"You never know what could- why are we even talking about this!" Katara flung her hand up," Regardless, Haku could drown so I'm watching him."

"Okay, okay", Zuko accepted her answer and leaned back down," Why don't you go waterbend?"

"I was actually planning on it", Katara got up and took off her onger skirt to reveal a shorter skirt. Zuko admired Katara walk down to the shore and how she looked in her short skirt.

"Mommy, mommy! Do the water thing!" Haku laughed and Katara swirled the water around him, causing him to sway side to side with the water.

"Faster mommy", Haku laughed as he flowed side to side. Katara turned and saw Zuko came up behind them. Her breath caught momentarily seeing Zuko without his shirt on and wearing shorts.

"Try not to drool", Zuko laughed and stretched his arms above his head. Katara rolled her eyes, but inside she knew that if Haku wasn't here, she would pounce on him.  
"Daddy, can you do water stuff?" Haku asked, splashing through the water towards Zuko.

"No", Zuko laughed," Just fire."

"Show me, show me!" Haku clapped his hands.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Zuko smiled, stood up and pointed his head up to the sky and shouted fire out of his mouth.

"Cool!" Haku smiled," I wanna try!"

Haku held his head up and shouted, but just smoke came up.

"It's alright", Zuko winked," Wanna see mommy do something really amazing?"

Haku smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, get on the shore and go on the blanket", Zuko told Haku and he ran off.

"Zuko, what are you up to?" Katara looked at Zuko. Zuko was waiting for Haku to get on the blanket and when he was Zuko turned to Katara and punched fire at her. She brought water up and blocked them, causing them to explode against the water.

"Yay!" Haku yelled and clapped.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara yelled at him and dropped the water.

"Just seeing if you are still as great as you were", Zuko smiled and punched more fire at her. She brought up the water wall again, blocking them again, but this time she brought the water back and sent a water streak towards him. It caught him in the chest and he went flying backwards, splashing in the water.

Katara smiled, but she saw Haku running towards him.

"Haku, stay there!" Katara pointed at him," Trust me, your father is completely fine."

Zuko jumped up and stretched his arms apart and then clapped them togethed making a huge fire wall. Katara did the same building a water wall and they pushed their elements at each other. They collided and splashed over each other causing a loud collision and Haku admired his parents talent from the beach.

Zuko was looking at fire and water colliding together when Katara burst through the middle of the wall on a wave and brought up her water tenticles on her arms, whipping that at him. He kicked through each one and blasted the wave with water, so Katara went flying off of it and landed in the water near him.

Zuko smiled triumphantly and sauntered of to her when the water around his ankles and he couldn't move.

"What the-?" Zuko tried to move, but he couldn't move an inch.

"You made a sore mistake challenging me Zuko", Katara stood up from the water," I am more powerful than I ever have been. You think I sat around for three years? Ha! I have been mastering my element. No one can take me down!"

She crossed her right and left arm across each other and water shot out at his legs and at his chest causing him to flip over. Before he hit the water Katara moved her arms up and water that Zuko would have landed in came roaring up and she froze it. Above her head, Zuko was compelely frozen in a block of ice, with just his head sticking out.

"Yay for mommy!" she heard Haku yelled and she waved at him.

"Admit defeat!" Katara yelled at Zuko and he smiled. She saw orange glowing inside the ice and it slowly started to come down.

"Never. Admit it Katara. You haven't felt this rushed in awhile", Zuko smiled, finally free of the ice," You love the combat."

"Of course I do", Katara rolled her eyes and walked out of the lake towards Haku," But we are parents now Zuko."

"Well with the upcoming war, you may have your chance again", Zuko smiled.

"How do we even know there is going to be a war?" Katara asked, but even to her it sounded like a stupid question.

"Katara, please, don't be so naive", Zuko rolled his eyes and walked up behind her.

"You ready to go Haku?" Katara smiled at Haku, ignoring Zuko.

"Don't ignore me", Zuko told her, saying her thoughts.

"I'm not ignoring you! It's just... When is it even going to be happening?" Katara muttered.

"When Aang stops acting like a child", Zuko told her," In order for our side to progress, Aang and I need to talk some things through."

"Am I allowed to attend your and Aang's future meeting?" Katara started to put things back in there bag.

"No."

"What?" Katara's face fell and she looked at Zuko who was getting sand out of Haku's shoes," Why not?"

"Because I don't want you getting involved", Zuko told her and folded up their blankets.

"You were just saying how I missed combat and I'd get another chance in the 'maybe' war", she hooked her fingers like quotation marks when she said maybe.

"Yeah, well, maybe I was just kidding", Zuko looked at Haku and picked him up," You ready to go mister?"

"Yep!" he smiled and Zuko swung him over his shoulders.

"Zuko, you're not telling me something", Katara walked up next to him," If you want us to be together someday you need to be able to talk to me."

Zuko sighed and looked at her," Katara, I couldn't risk you being in danger. If something happened to you, I'd die a thousand deaths. And if you were there and Azula and my father were to find out, they would seek you out just to get to me. Trust me."

Katara sighed. She didn't want to fight with him right now. Things were just starting to go good with him. She could start feeling emotions for Zuko that she suffocated deep down start to bubble up. She was actually kind of liking it, even though she kept trying to push it down.

They walked back in silence and she was excited for the playroom to be done. She couldn't wait to show Zuko. They walked into the house and Haku ran upstairs to change.

"No Haku. You're taking a bath tonight", Katara told him.

"Moooommm", Haku frowned," I don't like baths."

"No one does Haku", Katara rolled her eyes," But we still have to take one."

Haku mumbled as he climbed the stairs into the bathroom.

"Please don't get sand everywhere", Katara told Zuko.

"Katara, I'm pretty capable of cleaning up after myself after the beach", Zuko rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Katara sighed and towl dried her hair. She had some furniture delivered to the house while Zuko and Haku were out practicing their firebending. They had gone away from the house and Katara took the oppertunity to bring in a bed and a dresser. She didn't have money to order anything else at the moment, but she figured it was the thought that counted.

She heard Zuko and Haku walk in and she walked out of the bathroom in her robe. Zuko was walking up the stairs and she saw Haku asleep in his arms.

"He's passed out", Zuko laughed quietly. Katara smiled and followed Zuko into Haku's room and watched Zuko tuck Haku in bed. It was so sweet. Zuko smiled at Katara and they walked out.

"I have a surprise for you", Katara told Zuko when he shut Haku's door.

"Really?" he smiled smally," For me?"

"Yeah", she smiled and walked across the hall to the playroom," Now, it's not that big right now. It's just a start, but I figured you'd need it."

Zuko nodded and Katara opened the door.

"Oh wow", Zuko breathed and walked in. The walls were painted a deep red and she had a bed with a dark cherry wood frame and a cherry wood dresser.

"It's not that filled right now, but I felt bad that you didn't have an area to yourself", Katara smiled and followed him into the room. Zuko walked to the other side of the room and realized that this is why Katara was splattered with paint throughout the past two days. It touched his heart and made him happy she thought of him and did this for him. Of course he would have been happier to be in her room with him, but that fact that she worked so hard to do something for him didn't make him any less happy.

He felt Katara walk up behind him and he turned and smiled at her," You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted you to feel like this was your home too", she smiled and then inhaled him. He was standing only a few inches away. _Only two layers of clothing keeping from you two from touching _she though. _Shut it! Don't think that!_

He seemed to be thinking the same thing she was thinking because he took a small step closing the space between them. Katara could hear him breathing and her heart started to pound harder in her chest. He leaned his head in first and he lightly pressed his lips against hers. He pressed harder when Katara didn't pull away. He could tell she was hesitant, but he didn't get many chances like this and he was going to take advantage of it as much as he could.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled into him and she brought her hands up and laid them on his forearms. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and she brought her hands up to his hair pulling him back down to her.

He moaned deep in his throat and pulled her up so her feet were off the ground. He slowly walked them over to his new bed and laid her downon it. She backed up and he crawled over her, never breaking their kiss. He lifted her back with one arm and pushed her against the pillows, laying his body on top of hers.

She loved the feeling of his weight on her. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but kissing him was like drinking water after living on a desert for a year. She was thirsty and couldn't stop guzzling the water.

She lifted the hem of his shirt and he was more than willing to rip his shirt off. She sighed as she ran her hands down his abs. She missed the feeling of his chest. He broke their kiss and he was breathing fast and heavy as he untied her robe. His fingers kept slipping off the knot of her robe and she smiled at his clumsiness.

He kissed her neck and she gasped as he ran his hands down her sides. She was wearing her black lace undergarments and Zuko almost drooled. He kissed down her neck into the middle of her breasts; and she ran her hands through his hair causing it to stick up everywhere. He brought his arms around her back and unclasped her bra. She didn't even want to tell him to stop. She was in heaven.

He peeled it away and took one breast into his mouth and she melted. He ran his hand down the middle of her stomach and he continued to suck at her skin and brought his hand to the hem of her panties. He slowly worked them down, his mouth never leaving her nipple and she started to feel her common sense edging into her mind, but she shoved it away.

He flicked them away and Katara put her legs back down. She didn't even notice when Zuko took off his own shorts he was wearing. She looked down at his body and forgot how built he was. He kissed back up her neck and smothered her mouth with his. He brought his body up and slowly eased himself between her legs, making sure she wasn't about to push him away. When she didn't, he positioned himself. Katara knew she shouldn't allow this, but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much. He's the only man she has ever slept with. She knew she still loved him, and she knew they were going to have to deal with this afterwards, but she didn't care about that.

He eased himself in and she moaned at the pressure of it. He slowly eased in and out until he was able to fully push in. When he did Katara moaned loudly and arched her back. Zuko groaned and kissed her neck as he started to thrust in and out faster.

"Oh Zuko", Katara moaned," I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too", Zuko said against her neck," Katara, I still love you. I want all of you."

"Then take all of me", she told him. He looked into her eyes and he pulled Katara up as he leaned back onto his calves. Katara wrapped her legs around him and locked them around his waist as he continued to push into her. She loved the closeness of this position as they wrapped their arms around each other, their forheads touching.

"Oh, please tell me your about to come. I can't hold it much longer", he told her.

"Almost", Katara moaned and through her head back as Zuko sucked at her neck, leaving spots along her throat.

"Oh Zuko!" she yelled and dug her nails into his back. He started thrusting harder and then moaned loudly as he thrusted once more. His body twitched a little as he came in her and she loved the feeling. He slowly leaned her back onto the bed, never pulling out of her though. He leaned against her and sighed deeply.

"What now?" Katara muttered.

"Right now, we just love each other and enjoy each other. Please let me just have this", Zuko said into her collarbone," Just tell me you love me right now."

Katara looked down at him as he laid on her chest," I love you."

Zuko didn't know if she meant it or she said just because he asked her to, but he didn't care. Katara knew which one she meant though.

* * *

**stordec23: Thanks :) I'm trying to make them like a father and son.**

**Aipom4: I think she was more worried at first, but after what Zuko said, she is relaxing a bit more. But we all know if Zuko took Haku, she would kick his ass lol.**

**DemonPie17: Glad you are so happy with the sequel :) Love your reviews! They are always the best! Hope you enjoyed this xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the Author:** Hey peoples! I am so sorry I have been AWOL so much. I have been so busy with my new job and the boyfriend etc. But here it is! This chapter is pretty short and I apologize for that, but their battle is in the next chapter so I promise it will be longer. Anyways, enjoy! _xoxo ~ _

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Katara heard Appa land outside and she took a deep breath. She wasn't as nervous for them to come over like she was last time. She was just kind of on edge from her and Zuko finally sleeping together. She left the bed in the middle of the night after he had fallen asleep and she had yet to see him yet. He had been in his room all that morning. Even when she took Haku to school and he kept asking to see daddy. She felt bad for him, but due to her own fear of seeing him, she let it slide. Needless to say, Haku was _pissed._

She knew Aang was coming over here to discuss about the war coming up with Zuko and to talk about plans and tactics. She was not looking forward to seeing him... She didn't know how she felt about last night. It's not like she didn't enjoy last night. She _loved_ it. She loved feeling his body again and feeling his lips on her again. But she didn't know what it meant. Were they together now? Were they husband and wife again? Did she love him now? Please... She always loved him even when he betrayed her and she had to raise their kid on their own. Just what to do about this situation...

"Hey Katara!" Sokka smiled walking in. He went in to hug her and she squeezed back. After all the craziness that has happened, it felt nice to hug her brother. Right now she could use a bit of her homeland. Suki came in and she smiled. Suki had ballooned a little because of their baby since Katara had last seen her a last week.

"Suki, you've gotten your bump!" Katara smiled and held her stomach," Wel your bump is starting show more now!"

"Tell me about it", Suki smiled and rolled her eyes," I am so happy to see you! Where's Haku?"

"School", Katara told her when Aang walked in. He looked like a wounded puppy. She was actually kind of happy how bad he felt. _Good_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Katara", Aand said quietly and then looked up into her eyes," I just... I feel awful about the last time I was here. I was being unreasonable and a jerk. Forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to", she told him and crossed her arms over her chest. Aang sighed and nodded his head," Where's Zuko?"

"He's the stairs. His room is Haku's old playroom. You know where it is. Sokka, go with Aang to make sure they don't kill each other", Katara jokingly smiled at Sokka. Katara and Suki watched them go upstairs. They sat down at the table and Katara poured them both tea.

"So how has living with your ex but still husband?" Suki asked and laughed.

"Uh", Katara could feel her cheeks brightening up," Well..."

"You slept with each other didn't you?" Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Katara sighed and frowned.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well ya!"

"Why?"

"You know why..."

"No I don't."

"Stop it."

"Katara, tell me why!"

"Because he betrayed me! He turned his back on me and his child", Katara blew up,"Why would I want to choose him again?"

"Because you love him", Suki gave a small smile, but Katara wasn't having it.

"But why would I want to trust him again?"

"Because you love him", Suki repeated.

"Stop saying that", Katara glared.

"You're not denying it..."

"I never agreed either."

"But you aren't denying it", Suki insisted," Katara, I love you. But this whole thing is pissing me off! He left his family, his nation, his throne, everything! He traveled for two years looking for you. He has opened his heart and his soul to you and you keep shutting him down. There is only so many of your rejections that poor man can take. Either make up your mind or tell him to get his own house in this town because you two can't keep doing this under this roof."

Katara was taken aback by everything Suki said," I don't want him moving out though..."

"Then get your act together!" Suki smacked her," Just tell that man you love him so you two can be together again."

"Okay!" Katara shielded herself from another hit by Suki who was laughing," Fine! You big brute!"

"Pregnancy horomones. What can I say?" Suki smiled innocently.

"Oh don't even play that", Katara rolled her eyes and laughed. They were both laughing when the three boys came down.

"What's so funny?" Aang frowned feeling like he missed a joke.

"Just Suki beating me", Katara smiled at them, but then choked a little. She hadn't seen Zuko since last night and he looked... Bad.

Well, more tired than bad. She knew he was probably upset.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Suki kissed Sokka's cheek when he sat down next to her. Katara was expecting Zuko to at least sit next to her, but he sat on the other side. He didn't even look at her. She felt her heart sink a little.

"We talked about what to do next", Sokka told her and Katara," Apparently Ozai is planning on attacking Ba Sing Se next."

"Oh?" Katara asked," How? That place is surrounded by a huge wall!"

"A drill", Zuko answered her question, but didn't look at her. He was looking at his hands that were knotted together on top of the table.

"A drill?" Suki raised an eyebrow," That's got to be a huge drill!"

"It is", Zuko's frown deepened," I've seen it. It's massive. It's slow, but it's massive."

"So what do we do?" Suki asked.

"We go and stop it. Let the King know what is happening", Aang told her," Zuko said they are planning to attack sometime next week so we are leaving at this end of this week."

"We?" Katara's ear perked up.

"Yeah", Sokka replied," Suki is staying with her mother because she's pregnant, but it's gonna be me, Aand, and Zuko."

"What about me?" Katara asked them, anger etching into her face.

"What do you mean?" Sokka laughed.

"Why am I not coming?" she rephrased the question.

"Because you have Haku", Zuko finally made eye contact with her and she could feel her heart crack. His eyes were fill with an unrecognizable. She had never _ever_ seen him look at her like that. Not her, the love of his life. _What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ she thought to herself and she almost started crying on the spot.

"First of all..." she held herself higher, trying to push the emotions of her mind right now," _We_ have Haku. _We _have a child. Haku has both a mother _and_ a father Zuko. If I don't get to go, _you_ dont' get to go!"

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life?" Zuko stood up and knocked the chair over," You don't even want me here! So now is your chance."

Zuko didn't even wait for her to answer. He stormed up the stairs and Katara winced when he slammed his door shut.

"Excuse me for a moment", Katara said quietly and walked up the stairs slowly. She knocked on his door softly, but he didn't answer. She slowly opened it and stepped it shutting it behind her. Zuko was standing at a window, staring out into the yard.

"Zuko?" she said quietly. He didn't answer. She tried again," Zuko?"

"Katara, I'm leaving tonight", he answered her with firmness.

"What?" her voice cracked," Why?"

He turned to her and his eyes were red from crying," Because I can't live like this anymore! I love you and after last night... I can't keep taking this rejection. I'm going to see if I can still live here, but just not here."

"But... I want you stay", Katara tried, but Zuko scoffed," Why?"

"Just because..." Katara couldn't say what she needed to say.

"Katara, if you can't give me one good reason to stay than I'm-!"

"Because I love you!" Katara finally blurted out and it felt so good to finally say it.

"What?" Zuko laughed," Don't just say it because you know I want to hear it."

"I'm not!" Katara walked over to him. She was starting to cry," I love you Zuko. Suki asked me why am I keeping it all in. And she's right! Why am I? I know what you did was wrong and it's hard for me to trust you, but I love you Zuko. I've loved you since the first day I saw you at Fire Fountain Academy. I have loved you since you showed me that beatuiful fountain that lit up with all the candles. I've loved you when you asked me to marry you. I loved you the day I left and I had to raise Haku on my own. Zuko, if I loved you anymore than I do now, I would burst. Just... Don't go please! I love-"

She didn't have time to finish her speech to make him stay. He had grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms between their chests. He lifted her and kissed her deeply. She could feel his smile and their tears mixing together.

He pulled away and smiled," Did you really mean all of that?"

"Every word", she breathed and he kissed her again," I love you."

"I love you", Zuko hugged her tightly," This day is going a lot better than I planned."

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Sokka asked Katara and Zuko when they came back downstairs.

"Everything is fine", Katara smiled. Suki eyed her and knew that Katara finally told Zuko that she loved him.

"So are you going to stay here with Katara?" Aang asked Zuko.

"No", Zuko smiled at Katara," No I am not, because she is coming with us. We need her. She is capable of things neither of us can even do."

"But what about Haku?" Sokka asked them," We can't just leave him here..."

"Obviously", Katara rolled her eyes.

"He can come stay with my mother and I", Suki offered," I can't go with you anyways and I'm the only other person Katara and Zuko can trust with Haku. Hakoda is to far away."  
"That's a great idea", Zuko nodded," I would be comfortable leaving Haku with you."

"Me too", Katara agreed.

"I just don't like the idea of you coming Katara", Aang frowned," Something could happen to you."

"Something could happen to you too", Katara told Aang.

"But you have Haku!"

"And you have the world", Katara reminded him," I've made up my mind. The time that you are spending arguing with me, we could use planning our attack. So let's get down to business."

* * *

**There we are! Let me know what you thought!**

**stordec23: Thank you so much! I love when people tell me I'm a good writer, but I'm not that great.**

**Aipom4: Well you must have loved this chapter if you were waiting for them to get back together :) I decided it was finally time.**

**storyoftheunkownfangirl: I am so glad you like it :)**

**Demonpie17: I've said it before and I'll say it again, your reviews are the best :***


End file.
